1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to photographic cameras and in particular to those cameras having manual film winding means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, manual wind 35 mm cameras operate under the assumption that after a film cartridge is loaded in the camera and a rear door of the camera is closed a leader portion of the filmstrip will be wound onto a take-up spool inside the camera. Film winding is accomplished by rotating a manual wind knob or lever to rotate the take-up spool. When the filmstrip is advanced from the cartridge to the take-up spool, a film rewind crank engaging a supply spool inside the cartridge will be rotated in a direction opposite to the one for rewinding the exposed film into the cartridge. This provides some indication to the photographer that the leader portion is being wound onto the take-up spool. However, the indication is "passive" in that it requires the photographer to visually observe the reverse rotation of the rewind knob.
Other cameras include a colored indicator element which is rotated inside a window during film movement onto the take-up spool to indicate that the filmstrip is being advanced. Here again, however, the indication to the photographer is passive.